One Piece
by kimiko11
Summary: Luffy and the gang r going to find the treasure.Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

"Luffy you got it now reel it in slowly" Sanji said mouth watering "I'm trying, it's a big one" said Luffy. Finally as it rose to the surface they all saw it, the fish was, was, a minnow. Everyone lowered there head in depression.

They all were inside waiting for Sanji to finish cooking the minnow. Than they heard a "caw." "What was that" said Ossop. "It sounded like a bird," said Vivian. They all went out and saw a hawk. "I'll get it" said Luffy. "Oh yea how are you going to get it?" said Zolo. "Like this" said Luffy "Gum, gum Rocket." Luffy's hands blasted into the air, he grabbed the hawk, and brought it down.

The crew was inside eating a hawk with a little bit of fish. After eating, Luffy said "I'm still hungry!" Everyone yelled at Luffy saying "your always hungry!" Than BOOM!!!!! Another ship sent someone or something to Luffy and his crew's boat. They all ran outside and gasped at who was there.

"Crocodile" Luffy shouted. " I am here for my revenge" said Crocodile. "Look, I defeated you, can't you just put it behind you" Luffy said. "NEVER!!!!!!!!!!! You humiliated me in front of everyone in Alabasta" said Crocodile. "I don't have time for this, I have to find food for me and my crew" said Luffy "To bad we are fighting her and now" Crocodile said. "We will help you Luffy" said the crew. "I don't need help to defeat this wimp again" said Luffy "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Crocodile.

Luffy and Crocodile started to charge at each other and they punched each other in the face. As soon as both of them hit impact they fell on their backs. The crew cheered for Luffy. Crocodile was the first to get up he ran to Luffy and punched him with a sand fist to the edge of the boat, then Luffy looked over the boat and saw the water than he remembered that Crocodile couldn't turn into sand if he is wet.

Luffy stretched his neck to the water and sucked some of it in his mouth, turned to Crocodile and sprayed it on him. "What did you do" said Crocodile. "Ha now you can't turn to sand" said Luffy. Than Luffy ran up and punched him in the stomach. Crocodile flew to the other end of the ship, and when he looked up Luffy was running toward him.

Crocodile tried to do a sand attack but he was not able to because he was wet. Than Luffy punched Crocodile in the face and then Crocodile was sent flying off the boat in the water. After the big defeat, Luffy's crew ran up to him saying "nice job" "you did great" "awesome" "great job." Afterwards Luffy looked up and saw something rolled up.

Luffy bent down and picked it up. He opened it and than Luffy said "it's a map, a map to the Grand Line" Then the crew asked "how do you get there." Than Luffy said "I don't know it's crazy, the lines just go all over the place, and it must have fallen out of Crocodile's pocket when he fell out." "Well, how are you going to figure it out," asked Zolo. "Let me try," asked Nami taking the map from Luffy. She turned the map turned the map on its side, then flipped it, and then turned it up right again. "I have no idea," she said.

When she was about to hand the map off to Luffy a bird came down and swooped it up into its mouth. "Hey give that back!" Luffy said. "Stand back, it's my time to shine!" Ossop. He took his sling shot, put a rock in it, pulled the rubber band back, and flung the rock at the bird. It hit the bird, "Bulls eye" Luffy said. The bird came screaming down beak first. BAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! The bird hit the ship.

The crew came closer and closer to the bird. Sanji was about to grab the bird, when a bright light protruded from the bird. The whole crew screamed, they couldn't see, it was pandemonium. When the light dimmed, there was a girl standing there. When Luffy took one look at the beautiful girl his mouth dropped to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl said "Hey why did you do that I don't even know you." Than Nami said "you stole the map from us." Than the girl said "o.k. first the map is not yours it's mine, I fought Crocodile just like this guy with the straw hat." Than Zolo said "you saw the fight." Than the girl said "of course, I fought him and he stole the map from me because I won and he got mad and he took it when I wasn't looking."

"Than when the straw hat kid picked it up I went down and took it because it was mine." "Did you eat the Wild, Wild Fruit" asked Vivi "Yes I did, I was a little girl when I was on a boat they took me and the rest of the kids in the town. We were in a little room talking about how to get off the ship and back to town."

"We had no idea how to get off the ship except if you ate a cursed fruit. The ship did not have even one, but one day the people that took us got one but we didn't know they got one. Than one day it was lunch and I had a side of fruit. Once I ate it I thought of a bird and than a light came out of me and the next thing I know I was a bird and I flew to my town but once I changed back to human they didn't like me any more."

"What about your parents they couldn't have thrown you out." Said Vivi "Your right they didn't that's because they died when I was a little girl." Said the girl. "What! How did they die, beautiful, um I mean pretty, um I'm sorry I didn't get your name" Said Luffy. "My name is Jessie" said the girl. "So how did they die" asked Ossop.

"Well, my parents and I were on a boat trip with other people and someone shot a fire ball on our ship and our boat quickly turned in to a flaming boat I was the only one that survived.

"Did you find out who threw the fire Jessie?" asked Sanji "A few years later, yes" "Who was it" asked Nami "It was Crocodile, I have been looking for him for three years and than I finally found him and I lost but than a few years later I defeated him and than that's when he stole the map and I met you people, I'm sorry I don't know your names."

Said Jessy. "Well my name is Luffy" said Luffy. "My name is Nami, oh and if you haven't noticed Luffy and I are a couple." Said Nami "Oh that's a shame" said Jessie and Jessie gave Luffy a cute look and Luffy got red cheeks and Nami got red all over the face. "O.k. getting back to reality my name is Zolo" said Zolo.

"I'm the amazing Ossop" said Ossop. "I'm Vivi" said Vivi. "I'm Chopper" said Chopper. "And I'm Sanji beautiful" said Sanji. Than Luffy hit him in the head and said "don't say that she is more than a friend to me" Than Nami ran up saying "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Than Luffy said "um I'm sorry but even I just saw her she looks like a future girlfriend." Luffy looked at Jessie and her jaw dropped open in amazement. Than Luffy walked over to Jessie and he asked "Will you be more than a friend to me." Jessy's mouth was open as wide as it can be and before she could say any thing Nami ran up saying "she doesn't want to, can you see her face it just screams no." Than Jessie said "Actually I wouldn't mind being more than a friend to you Luffy." Than they both looked at each other and their cheeks turned red and they smiled at each other. Than they both went inside. Everyone except Nami said "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Than Nami walked to the back of the ship and said "if I'm not with Luffy than no one is." Than she made an evil laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Its night time, everyone on the ship is asleep, except Nami. She and Crocodile were headed to Luffy's room. When they got in Nami pushed Luffy off the bed. Thump, "Hey, what is going on here, Nami what are you doing with Sand Man?" said Luffy.

"First, let me ask you, may I be your girlfriend." said Nami. Than Luffy said, "No, I'm going out with Jessy you know that." Than Crocodile grabbed Luffy by the hook and said, "Listen rubber boy, you are going out with her or we are going to kill Jessy, so what do you say?" Luffy hesitated, than he said, "I'll brake up with her tomorrow morning."

The next day Luffy asked Jessy to come with him to the front of the ship. Luffy said, "Look Jessy, Nami and Crocodile are going to kill you if I don't brake up with you." Than Jessy said, "I can't believe this." Than Luffy said, "I know, but I have a plan so we can still go out-" "No, no I mean I can't believe that just because I'm younger than you that I can't take care of my self, I'm sick and tired of you blocking attacks and I just watch everyone be able to fight, you know what Luffy I'm done with you." Jessy walked away while Luffy stood and had his mouth open. Nami came up and said, "Did you dump her?" Than Luffy said, "I think so."

The same night Luffy couldn't sleep so he walked outside to get some air and he saw Jessy at the front crying he came up to her and said, "Look, Jessy if we are out of Nami's site we can be together." Than Jessy said, "o.k. if you think it will work." At the top of the ship was Nami and she heard every word. She called Crocodile and she told him what she heard and said, "We have to do something… I got it the next week gather all the bad guys you know and we will ambush the ship and we will kill everyone on the ship except Luffy so we can be together forever."


End file.
